


WanderLust

by DeathFlower



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Assjob, DeathFlower, F/M, Fellatio, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Missionary Position, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Smut, Wanderlust, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathFlower/pseuds/DeathFlower
Summary: Hades and Persephone find more than comfort in the presence of their polar opposite. A take on the classic Greek myth of Hades and Persephone, all the salacious details intact. A spoiled springtime princess and an amused iron king enjoy the benefits of each others company. Fully.





	WanderLust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift to my own Persephone.  
> Comment and feedback are appreciated, but suggestions will have to pass her approval.

The morning air was quiet, still, in a flowered mountain meadow, regal evergreens shadowing the perimeter, pointing ever up the mountain. The sun had not yet risen, the field still cloaked in the steely grey of a pre-dawn. Then Apollo’s chariot mounted the sky, and color slipped into the meadow, dashes of ochre and azure and gold, the flowers turning their faces to the warmth. Coming with the sun, came lilting laughter, carried on the breeze. From down the slope, carousing through the trees and filling the air with sweet summer joy, came a party of nymphs, twirling about a figure at their center. They danced their way to the middle of the meadow and collapsed in a circle of laughter, their guarded center becoming clear. She was, in a word, beautiful. Youthful and bright, her skin was the sun-kissed ivory of a summer maiden, her hair flowed like a long and shimmering river down her back, falling in beaten golden tresses about a face only describable as divine. Full pink lips parted in laughter, a dazzling smile that made the sun appear to dim, and high cheekbones accentuated her beautiful eyes. Oh her eyes! They were like two pools of liquid emerald, crossed only by a web of golden strands, made only the more visible by the dark and pointed kohl besides them. A pure white chiton fell in folds about her figure, accentuating her breasts, and hugging her hips, straining as it did the fabric, stopping mid-thigh, one might say just short enough to begin to tease the eyes with supple skin and promises of what lay beneath. Her chest heaved slightly as she caught her breath, sucking in the clean mountain air. She tilted her head back, looking up the slope at the snow-crested summit. A breathless silence stretched a long minute before she reached her hand out to pluck a flower from its stem, wordlessly weaving it with one of its neighbors, the beginnings of a crown. Her entourage saw her and began chatter as they too began making crowns of the flowers beside and beneath them. Her long lithe fingers worked the grass back and forth until she placed on her head a ring of summer colors. The nymphs turned their attention to her.

“Oh Persephone!” one lavished, “you’re so good with your hands!”

“Oh, and your eyes,” called another, “The crown makes them all the brighter!”

Persephone let out a lilting laugh, prompting a chorus of birdsong from the trees and a chorus of giggles from the nymphs.

“Oh please, you’re all much prettier than me! Come on, let’s go up the mountainside! The flowers tell me there are many caves on Etna, we can find some shade!”

The nymphs quieted somewhat.

“We can’t go there, my lady.”

“Why not? Is it dad again? You know he’d rather keep you all chained to his bed if he could.”

“No, it’s not Lord Zeus, it’s Hades! Those caves lead to the Underworld, where it’s dark and miserable, with no sunlight or flowers, only an iron man on an iron throne, damning souls for eternity.”

Persephone raised an eyebrow.

“Well if you in-“ a glimmer of orange from up the mountain caught her eye. Running like a river down from above the meadow was a line of tiger lilies, hungrily clinging to a gully and lapping up the sunlight. “insist,” she continued. “But I’m bored, can’t we play hide and seek?”

The nymphs tittered with laughter, jumping from their seats.

“I’ll be the seeker,” one cried, her raven hair dancing about her face in the breeze.

“One!” she cried, burying her face in the grass, and the girls scattered. Persephone ran for the lilies, her bare feet swishing through the grass. Tucking herself into the gully, breathing deeply of the orange blossoms all around her face, she moved up the mountain, until she came to the gully’s end. It seemed the cleft in the mountainside had been carved by an eruption, for in front of her was a cave, rounded by black stone as if an axe had been thrown into the mountain and opened the way before her. Lilies danced about the entrance, narrow and dark between the fiery blooms. Persephone stood and looked at it, cocking her head and pursing her lips. She looked down the mountainside to the meadow, then back to the darkness of the cave. A cocky smile crossed her face, and her eyes flashed with defiant glee, and she stepped through the entrance, into darkness.

Persephone pressed on into the darkness, the floor quickly dropping away into a slope covered with black sand and green moss. She wound her way down into the tunnel, further and further from the sun, the defiant smile never leaving her lips as she pressed onwards. _Suck it, mom_. The tunnel began to even out, and the moss gave way to smooth pebbles. It turned a sharp corner, a dull blue glow emanating from beyond. Persephone quickened her step, rounding the corner and giving an involuntary small gasp as she emerged from the cave, its entrance the only notable feature of a pile of boulders. Before her spread a plain and grey, grass long dead and trampled, the plain broken only by skeletal trees pushing their way through the black soil. She turned her head, and to the right beheld a huge mountain, its top disappearing into an endless night, punctuated only by pinpricks of blue light, like feeble stars beneath the earth. At the base of the mountain, winding its way up the sheer cliffs, stood an imposing palace of black basalt, from which issued a wide road that wound its way across the plain towards an iron castle in the distance. Persephone looked from the castle to the cave entrance and back, remembering her friends’ warnings. A small smile flit across her face, and she strode purposefully towards the palace.

Coming to the great black gates she paused, wondering why they were open. But she paid the thought no heed, and strode into the grim building, her feet softly pattering upon the stone floors. Crossing the grim courtyard and entering the mountain abode, she found herself in a great hall, hundreds of feet wide and a hundred across, the walls speckled with insets of gold and silver, sapphire and opal and every gem the earth has to offer. Marveling at the grim beauty, she ran down the hall, twirling with glee at the sheer rebellious beauty of it, coming to stop at the foot of a tall iron throne atop a black dais. She took a moment to peer around, looking for Hades, the “iron man,” but saw only a narrow door beside the throne, left ajar. Something gave her pause. Then again, more distinctly, she heard a voice from beyond the door. Looking around, for a moment guilty, she stole to the door and pushed it open. A hallway stretched fifty feet through solid rock, flashing by as she nearly floated down the passageway. Arriving at its terminus, she looked out into a courtyard, filled with a soft white light. Around its edge ran a hallway, open to the courtyard save ornate columns, carved in the image of the Lampades, nymphs of the Underworld. The light came from a large cavern opening that allowed the light of a large, full moon to shine down upon the dark ferns that ringed the yard, and the silvered moss between the black cobblestones. Persephone fancied she could hear a fountain gurgling somewhere amongst the ferns, but her ears were much more affixed to the noises of the courtyard’s center. Rolling about on the stones was a large pitbull, white as snow, with a multitude of black patches across its body and each of its three heads. It growled playfully, wagged its tail, and squirmed back and forth on its back, tongues lolling in delight. Leaning over it, however, was the center of her attention. It was a man, tall and lean, smooth black hair pulled back from a long face, split by a slightly aquiline nose and flanked by two sharp cheekbones, his skin as white as a ghost.

“Who’s a good boy Spot? Who’s a good puppy? Who’s a big ol’ puppy? You love you belly rubs, don’t you? Yes, you do! Yes, you do!” he crooned, his voice soft and deep. His black chiton fell to his knees but left enough of his toned body visible to cause Persephone’s eyes to greedily lap up the sight of him. Almost as if he felt her gaze, he suddenly turned to her, for a moment his eyes lit like blue fires, his smile sitting crooked and content on his lips. Then he frowned, standing swiftly, clasping his hands behind his back. Sensing the change, Spot swiftly moved to sit at his side. The man coughed, color rising to his cheeks.

“Are you the ah… are you an… emissary?” He asked, trying to keep a detached, far-off look in his eye. In truth, his eyes were very hard for him to control, wandering over the woman before him. He found his eyes wandering, dancing on the hem and neckline of her chiton, up her lily-white neck to her angelic face and endlessly captivating eyes. With effort, he wrenched himself from eye contact.

“What brings you to my realm? Cerberus did not alert me to your presence.”

Persephone grinned and suppressed a laugh.

“Cerberus? That’s a weird name, didn’t you just call him Spot?”

He sputtered for a second.

“This is Cerberus, the guard hound of the Underworld. What is your business here?” As if to punctuate his offense, Cerberus snorted, a puff of smoke leaving each of his six nostrils.

“Business? I’m just looking around, I thought I’d try to see Hades, he sounds like a cool guy.”

The man drew himself up slightly.

“You’re just, ‘looking around,’ in the Underworld, the realm of the dead, the iron kingdom, looking for its ruler?” he said, his voice soft and sibilant, his eyes affixed on hers.

“Yeah, do you know where he is?”

With a wave of his hand, the stones of the courtyard ran together into a tall, high-backed throne, which he promptly sank down into with a languid flick of his wrist. Cerberus lay beside the throne, two heads closing their eyes.

“I’m Hades, Lord of the Underworld, Guardian of Tartarus, Judge of Souls, Plutos the Wealthy; the mortals really do get creative with these don’t you think. And you are?”

Persephone gave a little snort of laughter, prompting a hard glare from Hades.

“You’re- you’re Hades? The Iron King? You were just rolling on the ground with your dog ‘Spot!’ like an eager boy! Oh wait till my friends hear about this!” she gave up trying to hide her laughter and clutched her stomach in mirth. A whoosh filled her ears, and an icy hand clamped down on her shoulder.

“It would be greatly appreciated if that was not… shared, with the rest of the world,” Hades whispered in her ear, his voice deep and commanding. Persephone tried to suppress a shiver that coursed through her.

“Relax, it’s not like I walked in on you in the bathhouse,” she muttered.

His hand pressed on her shoulder, his thumb digging into her collarbone as his eyes met hers.

“That would have been preferable,” he said through grit teeth. The both of them started a moment, as they realized what had been said. Hades released her shoulder as they both blushed. Persephone gave a quick smirk to herself.

“Speaking of bathhouses, it was a long walk here, do you mind if I wash up before dinner? I’m famished,” she inquired innocently. Hades nodded as if it made perfect sense.

“The bathhouse is up the stairs and past the first veranda,” he responded, before starting and narrowing his eyes at her. “You’re not another charmspeaking prankster are you?”

Persephone gave a small snort of laughter, then met his eyes.

“Oh, you’re serious. No, of course not. I just want a bath.”

Looking into her eyes he seemed to find something to his satisfaction. He pointed towards a set of spiral stairs recessed into the wall.

“Go, dinner will be served to you after you have refreshed yourself.”

Persephone flashed him a dazzling smile before turning and practically skipping up the stairs. She put a little extra sway in her hips as she turned to go, and Hades found himself using all of his willpower to remain unfazed. She wants to play games? Well, let’s have some fun why don’t we. He turned to Cerberus and motioned for him to heel, before striding out, leaving the courtyard silent in the light of the chthonic moon.

Persephone smiled to herself as she eagerly spun her way up the narrow spiral stairs. He’s not as scary as everyone says. What kind of dork names his dog Spot? She rounded one final corner before stepping into a hallway set into the cliff face. A cool breeze pushed its way through the columns, lifting her hair briefly as she leaned on the stone railing, surveying the empty grey plain below. She paused a moment to look towards a dull red glow in the distance before the chilly caress of the wind drove her down the hall to seek the bath. She passed a semicircular veranda, jutting out into the air, a delicate wrought iron table and chairs set at its edge. Just beyond, she found a large door with steam seeping out from beneath, curling about her toes and running up her calves. Pushing it open, a cloud of steam billowed past her, and as she shut her eyes and pursed her lips she felt the steam leave droplets on her face. Letting the steam subside, she stepped inside, the door swinging shut with a soft thump behind her. The bath was not of the same scale as the great public bathhouses of Rome, but quite spacious. Silvery steam wrapped its way between white marble columns, issuing from the surface of a hexagonal basin set against the opposite wall. To her left, she saw a glass cabinet held a towel and robe. Looking down at her chiton, stained with grass and dirt, she swiftly unclasped the shoulders and let it drop away to her feet.

The steam clung to her form, to every voluptuous curve of her body. Her breasts swayed slightly with each breath, freed of their confines, not overly large, but comfortably hand-sized, like two large oranges almost begging to be given attention. Her body curved down to her hips, where it was anything but slim. Her butt wasn’t the bubble of the unrealistic standard, but round and tight from years of running. She raised her arms above her head and raised herself on her tiptoes. A slight tremor ran through her as she enjoyed the feeling, her breasts giving a slight bounce, shimmying her ass ever so slightly, a ripple running across it. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the cabinet glass and turned, examining herself. She ran a finger from her chin down between her breasts to her navel, drawing it aside at her hips. She wondered a moment if Hades had ever screwed a ghost before it passed from her mind with a smirk.

She strode to the water and lowered herself in, relishing the soothing heat. She felt her muscles unknot themselves, save one small kink in her shoulders. She rolled her head back and around, trying to massage it out with one hand to no avail. Resigning herself to it, needing a larger hand to give it a squeeze, she lowered herself beneath the surface, stretching out beneath the water. A long few minutes passed before she came up for air. Languidly reaching for the bar of soap beside the tub she ran it over her body lazily before tossing it afloat in the water. She watched it float its way across the tub before standing abruptly and striding lightly to the glass cabinet. Drying herself with the towel, she swiftly slipped her way into the light robe, wrapping it about her and tying it tight. Running her fingers along the neckline she tugged it south to just barely reveal the tops of her breasts and hiked up the hem ever so slightly. She pulled the door open, the cold air hitting her. Even through the robe, she felt a slight chill, and looking down, saw her nipples poking slightly visible through the fabric. She suppressed a sultry grin before strutting down the hallway back towards the veranda. Coming to it, she saw a meal laid out on the wrought iron table, steak and green beans on a pale plate, a glass of wine and a small basket of bread beside it.

She sat in the chair, crossing her legs at the ankles. She reached for a fork, then stopped, her eyes narrowing, her gaze like frozen lasers focusing in on the other chair. There was no place set. She slammed her fork down on the table, crossed her legs and arms, and turned her nose up.

“Hades!” she yelled, the sound of her voice echoing through the stone halls and out over the plain. “I don’t plan on dining alone you know!”

There was no reply. A chill wind blew across the veranda, and Persephone crossly drew her robe tighter about herself, covering up more than planned. Damn Zephyrus, I’m trying to let loose here. The wind didn’t abate, and she shivered slightly. Soft footsteps drew her gaze from the plate in front of her to the hallway, where a shadowed figure made its way towards her. Hades stepped into the moonlight, wearing an identically thin robe, falling open enough at the chest for her to catch sight of his chest muscles, drawn up to the elbows, and falling to just above his knees like a smooth river of silk, broken only with each step by a slight bounce. Persephone looked away haughtily, blushing slightly. Hades approached the table, and with a wave of his hand, a glass wall extended from the railing, forming a shield from the wind. He stepped to her chair and gave a slight bow.

“You should have started without me,” he intoned somewhat lazily. Persephone said nothing but felt a warm weight fall upon her shoulders. Looking down, she saw that Hades had tossed a blanket over her shoulders. She narrowed her eyes and gave him an inquisitive stare.

“You looked cold,” he replied simply, taking his seat across from her. Raising his fork from the table he motioned to hers. Looking away over the plain, she turned her nose up. He gave a small sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“I’m sorry I was late, I enjoy the warm water. Warm isn’t something there’s a lot of here.”

Persephone slid her gaze over to him haughtily.

“Why choose it then? It’s dark and chilly and nasty.”

Hades’ face darkened.

“I didn’t choose it,” he pushed through gritted teeth, “I don’t know why everyone believes that. Zeus used weighted dice and he always liked Poseidon better,” realizing his company, he started slightly, slight color rising in his cheeks.

“Don’t get me wrong, the dead have interesting tales to tell, but they’re not much for conversation. Except for those heroes, they don’t shut up, and it’s always senseless drivel.”

Persephone turned her head to him.

“They are still mortals, aren’t they? I’ve always thought they were rather amusing.” Hades gave a noncommittal shrug.

“They’re mostly all the same when they’re dead. They just shamble around out there until I ask them questions or something. I don’t like most of them.”

Persephone smirked.

“What do you like?”

Hades narrowed his eyes, clearly aware of the trap.

“Good food, good company, good books,” he purred nonchalantly, slicing off another piece of steak. He pointed his fork, steak and all, at Persephone.

“And what does my unexpected guest like?”

“Good food, good company, good books,” she replied cutely, then leaned forward and plucked the steak from Hades’ fork, popping it in her mouth. “And good meat now and then,” she added with a sly wink. Hades gave a rueful grin, shaking his head. He speared a green bean from her plate and tucked it into his cheek.

“Good thing lotus blossoms are my favorite snack,” he shot back with an identical wink. Persephone let her draw drop slightly, a mockingly scandalized look just barely gracing her face. She winked back again before turning to her steak. Then she paused, her fork hovering over her plate. She looked at Hades inquisitively.

“Do you actually eat lotus blossoms? Is that some strange meal?”

Hades barked with laughter.

“You’ve really never had lotus blossoms? They’re hard to get, but a wonderful delicacy.” Persephone pursed her lips, looking Hades in his twinkling blue eyes.

“Fine, if you say so,” she shot back, as a figure seemed to materialize beside Hades’ knee. She jumped in her chair, her knee banging on the iron table. Hades looked up with concern.

“No need to jump, it’s only Cerberus,” he said, his voice flat and bored. He turned to the three-headed pit bull that now sat at his knee. “Good boy Cerberus, here, have a treat,” he cooed to the dog, the struggle in his voice evident as he tried to keep his voice even. He tore three pieces of steak off with his fingers, feeding one to each of Cerberus’ panting heads, each of which gobbled down the tidbit eagerly. He scratched behind all six ears before turning to Persephone.

“Oh, ah, sorry,” he stuttered, noticing his hands covered in steak juice and dog drool. He hastily wiped his hands on his napkin, then his downcast gaze caught her knee.

“Oh, that doesn’t look fun,” he mentioned, nodding at her knee. Persephone looked down to see a narrow rivulet of blood winding down her knee, and a bruise growing up under it, which she hastily covered with a dainty hand.

“Oh no, it’s nothing, I’m fine,” she replied, shifting her legs and involuntarily wincing. Hades raised a cynical eyebrow.

“And Cerberus is a cat. Come on. I have some medicine, you should rest it.” He rose, and she hastily made to follow, wincing as she put weight on the leg, her knee throbbing. Hades managed to raise his eyebrow even further, and swept around the table, dropping his arm around her shoulder.

“Alright princess just relax,” was his sarcastic remark, as he scooped her up in his arms. She threw her arms around his neck, lacing her fingers together and enjoying the feeling of his chest muscles shifting as he turned from the table. She looked up at him, a brilliant smile on her face.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you wanted to pick me up like this.”

Hades scoffed.

“And if I didn’t know anything at all, I’d still know you wanted me to pick you up like this.”

Persephone nestled her head against his chest.

“Well I certainly won’t complain,” she replied with a small yawn. Cerberus padding at his side, Hades pushed open a door with his back, stepping inside the pitch dark room. As the door shut behind them, candles flared to life around the room, bathing it in a warm glow. A large four-poster bed occupied the opposite wall, a small table, an armchair, a wardrobe, and a bookshelf the only other furnishings. Hades carried her to the bed, laying her on the soft silken sheets. Persephone smirked up at him.

“Isn’t this part supposed to come after the wedding?” she teased. Hades leaned in, his lips almost against her ear.

“Why wait?” he whispered huskily, then drew back. With a grin and a wink, he was gone, striding out of the room, leaving Cerberus besides the bed, and a blushing Persephone in it. She reached her hand out, idly scratching under one of Cerberus’ chins, and a minute later, Hades returned, a small bottle of golden liquid in one hand and a spoon in the other. He poured a spoonful of the thick liquid into the spoon, holding up to her. She clasped her lips around the spoon, meeting Hades’ eyes and winking. Hades grinned and retracted the spoon.

“Alright, with that and a night’s rest you should be up and walking tomorrow.” Persephone smiled, slipping under the covers, and scarcely a moment after the door shut behind him, drifted off.

Persephone awoke to the same dim candlelight, swinging out of bed, a paper on the bedside table catching her eye.

_Dear Persephone,_  
_I will be away for the day. The bathhouse is open, and dinner will be at the same hour. You may roam the palace as you please. Cerberus enjoys company, do show him some modicum of affection._  
_\- Hades_

Persephone turned from the table, making her way to the door. The patio outside was bathed in a slightly brighter glow, as the dim points of light above seemed to brighten. The table where she had dined now held a small breakfast buffet, to which she gladly helped herself. Polishing off a small pastry, she heard the click of claws and turned to see Cerberus padding down the hallway towards her, panting eagerly. She cautiously held out a hand, which was promptly sniffed and licked by all three heads. Grabbing a slice of bacon, she held it out to him.

“Sit,” she commanded. Cerberus promptly sat, his tongues lolling as he eyed the bacon. Persephone broke it into three pieces, offering one to each head, all of which gulped it down eagerly. She turned, heading back towards the courtyard, and Cerberus followed at her side. Her day was whittled away as she roamed the palace, marveling at the rich décor, the overflowing wealth, and the total quiet of the halls. As the stars, as she had taken to calling the lights above, began to dim, she made her way back to the bathhouse, enjoying the leisurely warmth of the water, before grabbing a robe and turning to leave. She took a passing glance in the mirror, tugging the neckline lower, and hiking the hem higher, as she had done before. She returned to the patio table, seating herself before a plate of ham and potatoes before she noticed another note across the table. She picked it up, her brow furrowing with each word.

_Dear Persephone,_  
_My trip proved more exhausting than I had originally planned. I will be dining on my own and retiring early. Do enjoy the dinner, and I bid you a good night’s rest._  
_\- Hades_

Persephone snapped her head up, her gaze slamming over to the hallway before she stood angrily, stomping her way down the stairs and back into the courtyard. Her eyes affixed to a second doorway across the yard, to which she managed to strut with menace. Striding up the identical staircase, she swiftly arrived at an identical bathhouse. Pausing only a moment at the door, she thrust it open. Her eyes ran once around the room, finding the basin and cabinet empty she felt a momentary twinge of disappointment before realizing an empty cabinet meant a robed Hades. She looked down at her robe and tugged the neckline another inch south. She put some sway in her step as she made her way farther down the hall.

The hallway ended abruptly, with only one door the burrowed further into the mountain. Persephone clamped her hand upon the iron knob and gave it a jerk, but it didn’t budge, locked from the inside. She felt an icy burning in her temples, a frustration with her host, and the damned door. Around her, small blooms began to work their way through the solid stone. With a huff, she slammed the knob again, bending the iron and causing the door to swing open. She stepped inside with a huff, only to stop. Hades sat lounging in a large armchair, in the same thin robe. One of his legs was thrown over the arm, as his other rested on the floor. His left hand was occupied turning the page of a large leatherbound book resting on his chest, while between the fingers of his right twirled a golden fork. He looked in surprise at the barely clad Persephone bursting into the room. Her chest heaved as she huffed, the thin robe stuck to her wet skin clinging to her breasts, her nipples clear as day poking into the fabric, her still-wet hair hanging down to her hips. His eyes roamed over her hungrily for a moment, then snapped to her face with some guilt. Her eyes were doing the same, drinking in the sight of his muscular arms, the curve of his pecs beneath the thin fabric. Her eyes lingered on the thin robe sitting against his crotch, drawn up dangerously high by his spread legs, just barely covering a sizeable bulge. Her eyes snapped to his as they both finished their guilty gawking. Hades sat up, closing his legs and putting the open book facedown in his lap.

“Might I inquire as to why my guest is barging into my room, breaking my door down?”

“Might I inquire,” Persephone snapped back, slightly out of breath, “as to why my most gracious host decided to leave me to eat on my own?”

Hades rolled his eyes. “Because I obviously have better things to do than you,” he replied, sarcasm dripping like honey in his low voice. Persephone felt herself melt a little.

“Well I don’t think I should have to dine alone,” she shot back, her voice losing a little confidence, “I think I’ll eat here.”

She sashayed over to the armchair and bent over to grab the tray holding a dinner identical to hers, save some extra fruit. As she bent down, her robe strained over her backside, climbing up higher and higher. Hades found his eyes following its ascent as it crept upwards, now barely clinging to the bottom curve of Persephone’s ass. Then she straightened up, not bothering to pull down the hem of her robe, and sashayed over to the large four-poster bed against the wall and lay down on her side, picking at the food with a golden fork. Hades looked at his hand to realize she had taken his fork as she passed. Fine. Two can play at this game. He wordlessly peeled back the robe from his chest, letting it fall about his waist, the entire robe now held only by the belt tied lazily about his waist. He picked up the book and resumed reading. This time it was Persephone’s turn to stare, examining his toned and athletic chest with hunger, her eyes following his abs down to the top of his robe. She crossed her feet and tried to examine every bite of her meal.

Hades noticed, and, suppressing a smirk, stood. Pretending to be engrossed in the events of his book, he began to pace. With each step, he could feel Persephone’s gaze following the slight bounce of his barely concealed bulge. In a moment of panic, it began to harden, and he came to sit on the edge of the bed, hunched over the pages, ignoring her as best he could while doing his best to keep from pitching a tent in his robe. Persephone found herself in a similar predicament, her face slightly flushed, she rubbed her knees together ever so slightly and re-crossed her feet. Hades saw the motion out of the corner of his eye, a hungry smile quickly crossing his face. He leaned over to the plate in front of her and plucked a piece of fruit from underneath her fork and popped it in his mouth.

“Enjoying dinner?” he asked out of the corner of his mouth. Persephone raised an eyebrow slightly and took her time answering.

“I do enjoy the meat. I’d have preferred sausage though,” she replied, keeping her eyes locked on his, heavy lids and honied voice dripping with lust. “How are you enjoying yours?”

“I would have much preferred a juicy peach,” he replied, his voice low and dark. “Care for a knife? That’s a bit much meat to be gulping down at once.”

Persephone raised an eyebrow, then raised the wine glass and drained it in one long quaff, their eye contact never breaking. Placing the glass back on the tray, she lightly licked her lips, savoring both the last drops of the wine and Hades’ hungry gaze. Hardly had her tongue left her lips, that she felt the twinge in her neck, and couldn’t resist rolling her head around in an attempt to alleviate it. Hades’ hungry eyes caught the motion and he raised his hands in front of him.

“A host should take care of his guest, care for a massage?” he asked, his voice low and dark, like a river of honey and molasses. Persephone felt a spark run through her, her eyes sliding over Hades’ exposed torso. She rolled over onto her stomach, turning her head to peer at him lazily.

“Well? Get on with it?” she murmured, her cheek pressed into the soft silken sheets. She turned her head back the other way and let her eyes gently shut. Hades flexed his hands and crawled over to her, running his eyes over her body, from the top of her long, wet hair to the hem of her robe, drawn up against the bottom of her well-rounded ass. He leaned down, putting his face close to her ear.

“And where would you like it?” he breathed, tickling her ear with his exhalation. Persephone couldn’t suppress the shudder that ran through her from head to toe. She crossed her feet quickly before murmuring a reply.

“My left shoulder if you’d be so kind.” Hades let a slight grin cross his face. Sliding up to Persephone’s side, he threw his left leg over her torso, seating himself on her lower back. She could feel his bulge pressing against the small of her back, only their thin robes separating themselves. Hades ran his fingers through her hair, drawing it aside, baring her back and neck. He leaned forward slightly, placing a hand on each of her shoulders. She cracked an eye, examining his hands, large palms engulfing her shoulders, strong fingers kneading into her skin. She took a deep breath as his hands began to rub their way along her shoulders, from out to in, slowly working their way towards her neck. Hades couldn’t help but notice her melting into his hands as he approached her neck. A devilish idea worked its way into his mind as he worked at kneading the knots from her muscles. Persephone suppressed a moan as he worked his fingers into the kink in her shoulder. Finally, Hades felt the tension release from her shoulder and felt her exhale in contentment. She opened her mouth to speak, and he clamped his hand around the back of her neck. She instantly went limp, her neck arching back against his hand before yielding to it. He leaned down, his lips almost brushing her ear.

“Let’s get one thing straight, little kitten. You’re my guest. And you’re staying here because I let you. So don’t go getting all high and mighty on me, and remember who’s the boss here.” Persephone felt lightning run through her body, heat spreading from her core, as his large hand squeezed her neck. Hades leaned back, taking his hand off her neck, and she released a nearly imperceptible moan. Hades swung off her torso, seating himself on the edge of the bed and taking a bite of his dinner. Persephone lay still, almost paralyzed, her mind still reeling, breathing heavily. A long moment passed, and she rolled over to face him. He felt her gaze on his him, his only reaction to roll his shoulders, rippling the muscles on his back. He felt the bed shake ever so slightly as she crawled over to him. Her small, lithe hands found his shoulder blades, rubbing in small circles. He straightened up, rolling back into her impromptu massage. Then it stopped, as she swung herself around to sit on his lap. His eyebrows raised, giving away his surprise. Persephone leaned into him, her back pressing against his toned chest, tilting her head to the side, giving him a view down her neck, into the top of her robe, to her hardened nipples, trying to work their way out of her robe with every heave of her chest.

Persephone reached to the plate, picking a singular grape from the platter and passing it over her shoulder, pressing it against Hades’ lips. He gave little resistance, letting the grape pass his lips as Persephone’s hand moved to rest on his jawline. He chewed slowly, letting her hand follow every motion of his jaw before swallowing. As she moved another grape to his lips he snaked his right arm about her, crossing her breasts and letting his hand fall on her left collarbone. He accepted a second grape, but as she moved to grab a third, he caught her left hand with his, pulling it back ever so slightly as he began to press his hand on the side of her neck.

“And what’s this new attitude you’re showing me?” he husked, his breath tickling her ear.

“I figure a guest,” she replied, her voice dripping with lust, “should submit to the host’s will,” she continued, grinding her ass back against his crotch, feeling his cock stir beneath her as he took a sharp breath. “And show their host some gratitude.” She turned her head back and leaned into his lips, at first a light brush between them. She opened her lips slightly, tilting her head, as he pushed back into her, their lips mashing into each other. Their mouths opened and closed, each trying to entrap the others’ lips with theirs. Like two animals starved for each other, they pressed closer and closer together. Persephone continued her grinding, slipping Hades’ rapidly swelling cock between her cheeks, sliding over the thin fabric, its underside catching on the edge of her pussy. She moaned into his mouth as he squeezed her neck, grinding back against her with every inch of his body. Hades decided to experiment, drawing her arm back further and squeezing his hand tighter around her throat. She felt heat rising all over her body as the pressure on her neck increased. He felt her leaning into his hand, melting like putty, felt his cock rubbing between her hot globes, growing to its full length. Then her free hand was between her legs, hiking up her robe as she raised her hips until only the bulbous, dripping head of his cock was nestled in her crack. She dragged herself back, briefly rubbing his cockhead along her wet slit, before nestling it back along her ass, this time underneath her robe.

The veined underside of his cock rubbed over her crinkled rosebud, a dollop of precum lubricating her increasingly rapid ministrations. She ground back against him, sliding his cock along her ass, curling her toes and arching her back as his lips fought for dominance with hers in a furious and hungry dance. His cock finally having reached its full size, she slowed her vigorous assjob and pulled her lips back from his. Her head spun for a moment in drunken lust before she turned in Hades’ lap, straddling him. He gave a smirk as he released her arm, still keeping her neck firmly attached to his palm, though lightening the pressure. She gave a breathy moan as her labia parted slightly, Hades’ rod sliding against her pussy. As her chin tilted back slightly, he lowered his head swiftly, planting light kisses along her jawline from ear to chin. She tilted her lips to his, hungry for more, but he drew back, ministering kisses down her neck, now and then pulling slightly with his teeth. Finally, he arrived at her breasts, latching his mouth to her nipples, standing at attention. As he took one in his mouth, he rolled the other in his hand, before switching between them. Persephone basked in the feeling as she found laced her hands around Hades’ biceps, grabbing at the taut muscle. She opened her eyes to see his neck bared before her, and bent down to latch her lips to the exposed skin.

Hades faltered in his ministrations, and feeling the opening, she moved her arms up from his biceps to his shoulders, separating them, as he pulled his head back, tilting his chin upwards, his eyes closed, a throaty moan escaping his lips. She felt a spark run through her as he moaned, and she attacked his neck with her lips, sucking on his neck like a vampire, leaving a trail of spots up and down both sides of his neck. She felt his cock grow even larger beneath her, as he raised a hand into her hair and gripped the back of her head, another moan escaping his lips. She drew herself back from his neck, looking down at his parted lips, flushed face, and fluttering eyes, a hunger filling her. She slid backward, sinking to her knees beside the bed. Hades smirked at her as she put her face in front of his cock, her eyes widening. She raised her hands to his belt, untying the knot, as Hades tugged his robe off, casting it aside. Persephone ran her hands along his thighs until his hands grabbed hers. Holding her wrists in one hand, he extended her arms above her head, pulling her taut. He leaned down to her.

“If I’m unclothed, it’s only fair that you are too,” and with the last word, used his free hand to tug open her belt. He grabbed her robe and lifted it upwards, using it to hold her arms together before ripping it away and tossing it across the room. Dropping her hands, he straightened his back and looked down at her expectantly, a cocky smirk on his face. Oh, he’s losing that. Persephone bent her head to his cock, hovering her lips just above the engorged tip. She felt the heat rising from it, and slowly wrapped a hand around its base, her index finger and thumb only just meeting, feeling it twitch almost imperceptibly in her grasp. She lowered her lips, kissing the tip, then extended her tongue, slowly licking around the head, lapping up the abundant precum coating it. She looked up at Hades, who raised an eyebrow as if to say, “And?” his cocky smirk remaining. Persephone dropped her eyes, opened her lips, and took the first few inches of his cock into her mouth.

Hades let out a breathy moan as his cock slipped between her lips, feeling the hot wet cavern of her mouth around his rod. She met his eyes again, bobbing her head along his dick, a heated suction passing over his head as she sucked on it like a piece of candy. She released his dick from her grasp and moved her hands to his hips, using them to pull him deeper into her mouth. He exhaled sharply as he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of her mouth, and couldn’t help but moan huskily as she began to stroke the underside with her tongue, curling around each side as she moved her head up and down. As she took his hot meat all the way to the back of her mouth, she looked down his rod to his pelvis, another four inches away. Hades smirked at her evident measuring, only half of his length encased in her mouth. At the same time, Persephone locked eyes with him, drawing her head back until only the tip remained in her mouth. Then, maintaining eye contact, she slowly lowered her head down his rod, reaching four inches. Keeping her eyes on his, she pushed him into her throat, letting her jaw hang open. Hades clenched the sheets in his hands as he felt the head of his dick enter the tightness of her throat, his smirk wiped from his face as he stared into Persephone’s eyes as she pushed him even deeper into her throat. Her lips were two inches from his pelvis when she slowly withdrew her head, rising again until just the bulbous head of his dick remained between her lips.

She bobbed her mouth on his dick twice before, more swiftly this time, pushing him into her throat, this time until she was only an inch from his pelvis. She rose up, bobbed twice more, and then inhaled his dick six inches into her mouth, slowly pressing down until her nose almost touched his body. She tried pushing ever so slightly, not quite taking his full length. She looked up at him, tears in the corners of her eyes, her tongue working the underside of his cock, meeting his eyes. He moved his hands from the sheets to the back of her head, winding his fingers in her hair, looking her questioningly in the eyes. She continued to meet his gaze. He pulled, thrusting forward as he pulled her head into him, the rest of his cock popping into her throat, her nose pressing against his crotch. They moaned in sync, Hades’ buckling as the vibrations of Persephone’s throat engulfed him. Noticing the effect, Persephone began to moan into his cock, bobbing her head up and down, taking him fully down her throat.

Lacing his fingers tighter into her hair, he forcibly drew her head back until her lips wrapped tightly only around the tip of his cock. She protested, trying to bob her head back down his meat, but he sharply pulled her head back, their eyes meeting. Seeing his hunger, she complied. Letting her jaw hang open, she gave a slight nod. Hades pursed his lips and thrust his hips forward, standing from the bed. Persephone held her breath as he thrust his cock into her throat, her nose bouncing off his pelvis. She surrendered herself, letting his strong hands and hips thrust the abundance of cockmeat down her tight little throat. She shivered and began to moan again, reaching down to rub her pussy with one hand. Hades pulled her hair, shivering with lust as he buried his cock down her tight wet throat for a long moment. Persephone felt the need for air, and tapped Hades’ thigh with her free hand, still circling her lips with her other. Hades kept his fingers wrapped in her hair as he drew his cock from her throat, slowly, keeping his eyes on hers, tear-filled and lustful. As the tip of his cock left her mouth, Persephone gasped, inhaling as much as she could, sputtering for air. Hardly having regained her breath, she looked up at him, her makeup beginning to run.

“More,” she gasped, opening her mouth and throwing herself on his rod, cramming it down her throat gluttonously. Hades gave a wolfish grin, slamming his hips forward, nesting his cock deep in her throat with a loud groan. Persephone moaned in reply, vibrating her throat and reaching down, dipped her fingers inside herself, arching her fingers inside her tight honey pot. She surrendered herself, relishing the lack of control, thoroughly enjoying the complete domination of her body. Hades thrust himself in and out of her throat, groaning, pulling at her hair with both hands. One hand. She looked up through her tears to see a devious grin on his face, then understood why. He hunched over slightly, taking one hair from her tangled hair and fitting it around the side of her throat. Pulling now from her hair and her neck, he thrust more vigorously into her throat, tightened by his hand around her neck. She felt the heat spreading from her throat, her face flushing even brighter as she arched her back, lowering herself slightly, the new angle letting her take even more cock down her throat. The lack of air, the heat, the precum coating her throat, she’d never felt so aroused.

Persephone looked into Hades’ eyes, his half-lidded eyes and panting breath filled with lust as he turned her mouth and throat into his personal fucktoy. Replying to her lust, he leaned down slightly.

“So the little kitten who wanders in enjoys being used as my cocksleeve hm?” Hades whispered huskily, his voice rising and falling with each thrust into her throat. He felt her shiver, and his smirk returned.

“So you like being called kitten hm? You enjoy being told how much you love having my fat cock down your throat?” He pulled her head off his cock, leaning down to her level.

“Y-yes!” Persephone sputtered, sucking in the air, “I love it! I’m your slutty little fucktoy, so pound my throat with your long hard cock until I can’t speak!” Hades leaned down and planted a light, loving kiss on her forehead.

“Two taps for air, three taps if you want me to stop,” he whispered in her ear. A lustful smile crossed her lips as he drew back, his wolfish grin returning.

“Well then kitten, open your mouth so I can fuck your throat like the little slut you are,” he demanded, his voice low and throaty. Persephone flung her jaw open as wide as she could, letting Hades’ rod slip through her lips and down into her throat as he tightened one hand in her hair and the other around her neck. Returning her fingers to her dripping flower, she slipped a second inside of herself, spreading them against her walls in anticipation. Her free hand she reached up to the base of his shaft, taking his balls in her hands, massaging them with the deluge of spit dripping out of her mouth along his cock. Hades moaned as her lithe little hands pressed on his balls, sending electricity about the base of his shaft. He pumped in and out of Persephone’s throat even faster, the slapping and slobbering growing in intensity as she wrapped her tongue around his shaft, letting her jaw hang open as his cock slid between her lips, her fingers pressing and massaging on his balls. His thrusting continued as he leaned down to her ear.

“What a good little fucktoy you are. Like a little princess who realized how much of a little slut she is. Look at you fingering yourself while you suck my cock. You’re hungry for a load of cum down your throat aren’t you, little kitten?” he whispered huskily. Persephone tapped twice on his thigh, drawing her head back off his dick. She moved both of her hands to grasp his shaft, working her fingers up and down, as she leaned back up to him.

“Let me take your hot rod down my throat until you blow your big load down into me,” she replied, her voice laden with lust and saliva. Hades grinned and thrust back into her mouth, knocking her hands from his shaft. Her right hand immediately returned to her flower, as she eagerly thrust two fingers inside her. Returning her left hand to his balls, she looked up at him, seeing the predatorial lust in his eyes. She glanced down, making sure his gaze followed. Looking him in the eyes, she slowly slipped a third finger inside, humming to herself. His frantic thrusting reached an even more manic pace, as Persephone felt his cock begin to twitch deep in her throat. Persephone timed two thrusts more, then, as her nose met his pelvis, his entire length down her throat, she wrapped her arms around his hips and affixed her lips to the base of his shaft, and began to suck, inhaling his rigid cock as much as she could, her eyes still locked with his. Hades’ eyes widened as he felt the warm wet suction of her mouth and throat close in around his meat, as he pulled her hair back with one hand, squeezing her throat powerfully with his other.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” he groaned. Persephone felt his dick grow in her mouth, saw his chest puff out, felt his breath catch. His dick pulsed, shooting a thick rope of hot cum down into her throat, as he let out a moan. Persephone felt herself grow wetter just at the sound of his low, sensual moan, sucking all the harder around the base of his shaft. His dick pulsed again and again, filling her throat with a full load, the excess beginning to pool in her mouth, pressing on her lips. She felt the slightly acidic taste on her tongue, relishing in its thick, hot feeling inside her mouth. Hades’ cock twitched in her mouth a few more times, and his grip loosened on her hair ever so slightly as he looked down at her, his face flushed and blissful. She looked him in the eyes, his gaze faltering for a minute at the look of predatory lust in her eyes, before she began bobbing her head up and down his shaft, sucking vigorously on his sensitive penis. His mouth dropped open slightly.

“Fuck,” he whispered huskily, gripping her hair once more. Hearing his slight exhalation, she backed her head off to just the tip, swirling it in her mouth and caressing it with her tongue, coaxing out every last drop of the thick semen that filled her mouth and throat. He groaned again, an electric chill running through Persephone as she looked at his face and physique, reduced to putty in her hands, and mouth. She finally detached her lips from his head, giving a long lick from bottom to top of his head, suppressing a smirk as it twitched at her touch, before swallowing the load swirling around her mouth.

He looked down at her, face streaked with tears and the beginnings of running makeup, her fingers gripping his hip bones, as she licked her lips hungrily. Unclasping his hands from her hair and throat, he reached down, grabbing her by her waist and lifting her into the air. She wrapped her fingers around his neck, her sex hovering just above the head of his shaft. He walked swiftly to the head of the bed, pushing her up against the wall, a hand on each of her generous ass cheeks. Groping and grabbing, he pulled her cheeks apart, the tips of his fingers just finding her dripping pussy. She mewled into his shoulder as his teeth nibbled at her earlobe, as he kissed his way down from her ear along her jaw to her neck. Spinning her around off the wall, he lowered her to the bed, letting her legs hang off the edge. She propped herself up on her elbows, looking at his muscular chest, up to his jaw and slightly parted lips. He kneeled, and she propped herself up further, attempting to keep her eyes on his lower abs. Hades sprang up, closing his hand around her throat and sliding his hand to her ass. Gripping both, he whispered in her ear.

“No, you’re going to stay here and enjoy yourself now kitten.” He released his grip on her throat, kissing his way down her jaw, and more vigorously down her neck, leaving a trail of light bruises to complement those of his fingers. Passing his kisses down her collarbone, he moved between her breasts, circling them with a ring of light, fluttery kisses. Persephone felt her heart flutter in time with his lips as he moved his way further south. As he passed her belly button, he gripped her ass with his hands, drawing her closer to him. Moving his hands from her ass, he began rubbing small circles around the insides of her thighs, moving higher and higher in time with his kisses moving lower and lower. Finally, the two met, as he kissed his way about her lips, pulling them apart ever so slightly with his fingers. Persephone breathed heavily, her back arching slightly as his lips just brushed her pussy. Then, abruptly, he stopped. Persephone began to raise her head, only to slam it back into the sheets when two fingers slipped into her pussy. Hades smiled to himself as he scraped his fingers against her walls, each come hither motion eliciting a lustful exhalation from Persephone. The pressure inside her mounting, Persephone arched her back, pushing herself into his fingers. A moment later, Hades’ tongue found its way around his fingers, gently lapping at her lips spread by his fingers. Persephone wound her fingers into his hair, the wet sensation of his tongue only enhancing the pressure of his fingers inside her pussy. Pulling his face deeper between her legs, she let out a sigh as he continued his ministrations, a heated glow emanating from her nether regions. Hades began to pump his fingers in and out, giving them a twist with each thrust, curling them to press against her walls with each withdrawal. His tongue traced lightly about her lips, each new fold prompting another gasp from Persephone. She mewled in delight as his lips latched themselves to her, a light suction pulling on her pussy from the outside as Hades’ fingers stroked the same spot inside her. Her leg began to twitch slightly, as Hades’ lips brushed over her bud. Taking notice, Hades withdrew his fingers, lightly tracing her lips before thrusting back in vigorously, latching his lips to her clitoris and applying light suction, flicking it with his tongue. Persephone arched her back, a ragged gasp escaping her, her fingers winding into his hair, tugging on it as sparks flew across her stomach. Hades continued his ministrations, a steady pressure and heat rising within her, her right leg twitching with uncontained lust. As the heat of her pussy seemed to spread to her stomach and thighs, she clamped her thighs against Hades’ head, holding him in place as she gripped his hair.

Feeling her thighs close on his ears, Hades held back a smirk, fighting the urge to piston his fingers in and out of her tight honey pot, maintaining his rhythm. He snaked his hand up over her waist, pressing on her lower stomach, just above his fingers’ reach. In instant reply, Persephone felt an almost icy hot spark jump up her core, shooting into her throat and making her breath catch, her thighs threatening to crush Hades’ head. He felt the pressure in his ears as she squirmed, feeling almost underwater as he tilted his head back slightly, catching a quick breath, the rhythm of his fingers and tongue unbroken. Continuing his constant, sensual assault on her labia, he released the pressure on her stomach, drawing the tip of his finger ever so gently across her skin across her lower stomach. Persephone felt her heart and pussy flutter in time with the goosebumps and shudders that wracked her lower half as Hades’ teased her skin, his kissing and stroking continuing to build the pressure inside of her. Hades continued to pleasure Persephone inside and out, the constant rhythm of his lips and fingers broken only ever so slightly every few minutes for him to take a quick, guilty breath. Persephone could hardly hold it any longer, feeling like a volcano about to explode, her body quivering, a light sweat on her forehead, her eyes rolled back as her thighs clenched, her muscles almost vibrating on either side of Hades’ head. The pressure reached an unbearable pinnacle, before she felt a numbing tingle run from her fingers and toes to her core, an incredible explosion of pleasure striking deep inside her pussy, the muscles in her thighs and stomach fluttering and seizing as her eyes rolled back in her head, the world seeming to spin and spiral into a pinpoint of light as her fingers and toes curled, her back arched, and she let out a wordless scream, her breath stolen from her lungs.

As Persephone’s body twitched and spasmed in the afterglow, her legs fell slack, enough for Hades to remove his head and gaze at her below him. Her legs hung off the edge of the bed, her toes curling and uncurling vigorously. His eyes hungrily roamed up to her heaving chest, her wrists crossed above her head, her fingers tangled and gripping the sheets. Her eyelids fluttered and her mouth hung open as she panted with pleasure. Hades suppressed a feral grin, instead kissing her lower stomach, roaming about her abdomen with soft, fluttering kisses, his lips just barely tickling her soft ivory skin. He made his way up her torso, his lips dancing about the edges of her breasts, wandering to her collarbone and pressing into her neck. Persephone slowly came down from her clouds, feeling the warmth of Hades’ lips, and the cold spots they left behind travel to her neck. She rolled her shoulders back into the sheets, untangling her fingers and bringing her arms up to wrap around Hades’ neck. He pulled his head up, his hands splayed on either side of her neck, looking down at her. Her glistening green eyes met his, roaming over her face as if trying to memorize every detail. They fixated on her parted, glistening lips, hypnotically swaying with every shallow breath. He leaned down, their lips meeting, seeking contact in a tender, loving press.

Hades savored the taste of her lips, drawing away slowly and reluctantly. He raised himself up above her, gazing at every curve of her body, appreciating the small wrinkles about her happy eyes, the sweep of her collarbones, the soft rise and fall of her chest. She roamed her gaze over him, drinking in the sight of his abs, the swell of his arms, the cut of his jaw. She moved her hands down from his neck, running her hands over every taut muscle, passing her fingers gently over every small scar that dotted his torso. She let her palm rest over his heart, feeling it beat in time with hers. Hades put his weight on his left arm and roamed his right hand over her heart, feeling her pulse match his. Their eyes locked, their hearts beat, and for a moment the world dropped away. He saw only the sun-dappled canopy of a springtime forest. She saw only the piercing blue of a glacier under the clearest sky.

Hades stood, winding his forearms beneath Persephone’s shoulder blades, pulling her up to sit on the edge of the bed. Their lips met once more, not a clash for supremacy but a yearning for contact, as Hades slipped an arm below her knees and picked her up, cradling her to his chest. Kneeling on the bed, he moved them to the center, before laying her down, their lips never breaking contact. He resumed his place above her, hands entwined with hers as she lay eagle-spread like a star below him. Their lips broke a moment, as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“What a lucky man am I to have the most beautiful of the goddesses in my bed.”

Persephone pulled her head up, her lips almost caressing his ear.

“And what a lucky woman am I to have such a charming god above me,” she whispered, quickly latching her teeth onto his earlobe in a quick, playful nip. He grinned in reply.

“So does the spring princess want more from me then?” he whispered, ending his question with a similar if not just a bit rougher, nip. Persephone wrapped her fingers about his wrist, gently placing his hand over her throat. Hades’ grinned with unconcealed lust, suddenly gripping down on her throat. He pressed his lips to her ear.

“If we play that game, some rules first,” he whispered huskily, before suddenly releasing his grasp and hovering his face above hers.

“Tap twice for air. Three times if it’s ever too much. And are you sure you want to do this?” he asked, concern lacing his voice. He could feel the heat rising from her honey pot hardly an inch from the tip of his engorged rod. Persephone pressed her lips softly to his, their eyes meeting.

“Yes,” she said, softly, unable to keep a hint of fear from creeping into her voice. Hades gave a small smile, removing his hand from her throat and placing both one aside her torso. Moving his other hand down to his own member, he gripped the base, tracing the tip up and down her slit. Persephone inhaled deeply, feeling her lips part as his tip probed her entrance. He looked into her eyes and pushed in gently. Her tight walls refused to yield, and he looked into her eyes. Her hands came up to grip his biceps, and she nodded tersely. He pushed harder, and slowly, the head of his dick slid inside of her, a simultaneous silent moan escaping both of their mouths, hanging open in ecstasy. Her fingers dug into his biceps, her walls clenching down on his rod almost painfully as she felt herself spread around him, the pain slowly melting into pleasure that filled her core with wild lustful heat. Hades continued to push into her, each inch slowly disappearing into her tight snatch as they screamed in silent ecstasy. Nearly three inches seated inside her velvet walls, a frantic tapping came at his biceps. He stopped, the lust suppressed by concern filling his face and eyes, as he looked down at her face, straining, teeth grit, eyes clenched. Persephone suppressed a groan as she felt like her vagina would be torn in half, the pain drowning out the pleasure. He pulled out slightly, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Slower even than he had entered, he withdrew from her, until the tip of his head was just barely spreading her walls. Still at a snail’s pace, he thrust back inside of her, pausing at three inches. He looked at Persephone, determined lust filling her eyes. They maintained eye contact as he pressed further into her, her fingers gripping his biceps but never tapping. Six, seven, eight, and Hades pressed himself against her, seating his full length inside her flower. Persephone let a triumphant grin split her face as she felt him spread her to her core, the heat flushing her body. She raised her head as much as she could, her eyes roaming across Hades’ body and down to their union between her legs.

“Move,” she breathed huskily, “Hades move that fat cock inside of me.” Hades looked into her eyes, a flicker of uncertainty dispelled as she clenched around him, her hot, tight walls engulfing his shaft in a wet, heavenly pressure, almost painful in its tightness. He drew back, a shade quicker than he had gone in until just the head of his cock remained inside of her. Again a shade faster, he thrust back inside, again and again, each thrust slightly faster than the last. Soon he reached a steady pace, thrusting in and out rhythmically, watching Persephone shake beneath him with every thrust, her breasts swaying in time. Persephone let her hand fall down Hades’ bicep, grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand to her throat. Hades gave a ruthless grin before laying his hand gently on her neck and pulling out until just the head of his dick remained spreading her. With a lustful groan, he thrust back inside her, hard, clamping down with his hand at the same time. Persephone felt her breath catch as the thrust knocked the air from her lungs. A heat spread from her throat, seeping down her torso, almost meeting the pulsing electrical shocks of each thrust of Hades’ cock, spreading an even more unbearable heat through her lower stomach.

Hades continued to piston in and out of her, her velvet walls stroking his cock, tighter, wetter, hotter than her throat. He moaned in bliss, a perceptible twitch running through Persephone at the sound. A feral grin on his face, he leaned down, pressing his mouth to her ear.

“So my little kitten likes to be fucked rough hm? Likes to have her tight little pussy split in two by a fat cock? Likes to be choked like a cheap whore? Like my fucktoy?” Persephone gasped, trying to reply. Hades loosened his grip on her neck, as she coughed once.

“Yes babe, fuck me. Fuck me harder. Fuck me fuck me fuck me,” she latched her fevered lips about his ear, tugging and biting. Hades clenched his hand back down, thrusting inside with enough force to cause Persephone’s legs to spasm outwards. A pressure exploded inside of her with each vigorous thrust, stars flying in her vision, a dull pain arcing from her insides as she felt nearly torn in two by the rod inside of her. She relished the dull tearing, running her hands up Hades’ biceps, around to his shoulders. She reached around, digging her fingers into his broad back, pulling him in with every thrust. Noticing her silent request, Hades didn’t hold back, his next thrust shaking the bed as he pounded Persephone into the sheets.

“Kitten by the time I’m done with you these sheets are going to have a permanent imprint of that fine ass of yours,” he growled into her ear, his voice punctuated by each jackhammer thrust. He massaged his hand about her neck, her gasps only fanning the flames of lust. Persephone felt his fingers kneading into her neck, gasping for air in short quick breaths, stolen as his hand moved. She felt the heat spreading through her neck flush her face, run in streaks down to her core with every squeeze. Hades held back some, settling into a rhythmic pace, some short, hard thrusts that caused her to clench down around his tip, sending fireworks up his core, then some long thrusts, pulling out till just the tip remained before slamming back inside. As each inch of Hades’ dick sheathed itself inside of her warm tightness, he felt the burning of desire spread through his whole body. As each inch of cock spread her walls again, Persephone groaned, the stretching a deliciously painful experience. Hades looked down at her, her eyelids fluttering, mouth open, gasping for air, short quick breaths stealing their way between the crushing force of his fingers. She was all his, and she was going to remember it. His little fucktoy. His cocksleeve. His goddess. And he was going to fuck her like one until she couldn’t walk.

Persephone let her eyes shake and roll in her head with every thrust, splitting her in two, fucking her into submission. She tried to focus her eyes on Hades’ face above her, searching for some kind of approval. His glazed eyes and breathy groans captured her eyes as she dug her fingers into his back, feeling the shake and race of the muscles from his shoulders to his fingertips. She pulled him into her, wanting more of him inside of her, wanting to please him with every inch of her body. Hades acquiesced to her touch, leaning over her, capturing her mouth in his, his tongue winding its way about hers. Hades pressed in with a hunger, his tongue searching for hers, the warm bliss of their kiss rushing his head like a drunken stupor. He settled into a pattern, driving his tongue against hers as he pulled out, withdrawing it as he thrust back inside, her ass shaking and their moans colliding about their faces. Hades parted his lips from hers, leaning back, his fingers still clenched around Persephone’s throat. She tried to lift her head, her lips chasing his, only to be held down by his iron grip, her arousal only increasing. Hades began to run the tips of his fingers over her lower abdomen, teasing her, tracing the length of his thrusts across her skin. Persephone felt fireworks go off, bucking herself back up into him, meeting his thrust. They both froze, moans ripped from their lips by the raw desire between them. Hades pressed his hand down into her, feeling her honey pot tighten around him as Persephone clutched the sheets, a feeling of absolute fullness spreading through her, as her pussy spread about the thick rod inside of her.

A long moment passed before Hades resumed his frantic pace, Persephone now throwing her hips up to meet him, his hand pinning her ass to the bed, his other pinning her neck. They each felt the pressure rising in them, the buildup, the need for release. Hades’ thrusts became more erratic, Persephone twitching beneath him, ripples running through her muscles, ecstatic shivers coursing through her entire body. Hades leaned into her bucking hips, leaning into her stomach and throat, his lips seeing her ear, latching on, his teeth running around the edge. Persephone felt his rod swell inside of her.

“I. Told you. I’d. Fuck you. Into. A. Quivering. Mess,” he grunted into her ear with each thrust, “isn’t that right princess?”

As he finished, he clamped down his hands, biting her ear, and thrust savagely inside her. Persephone’s world exploded, shudders wracking her body, a tingling feeling running from her fingertips and toes into her core, coming together between her legs in an eruption of pleasure. Hades felt the release suck the fire from his body, a numbness enveloping all but the mind-numbing ecstasy as his cock twitched inside Persephone, ropes of cum shooting deep inside of her. He groaned, unable to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head as her walls clenched and massaged his sensitive shaft. Persephone felt the flood inside her, even as the fire began to fade, the warmth of his cum inside of her sticking to her raw, abused walls. Hades withdrew his twitching, still hard cock, from her, removing his hands from her throat and stomach. He leaned down, planting a soft kiss on her forehead above her fluttering eyelids, his rod twitching in the chill air. Persephone smiled up at him, her eyes slowly closing. Then she felt a comforting warmth seep through her as the darkness set in.

Hades looked down at Persephone, splayed below him, her body still giving little twitches, then rolled off the bed, standing. He stepped quickly over to the fireplace, putting a small tea kettle over the logs as he made his way to a subtle closet in the wall. He grabbed a blanket and pillow, returned to the bed, and tucked the pillow under her head, the blanket he draped over her now sleeping form. He grabbed the book from the floor where it lay and returned to lay beside her.

Persephone opened her eyes blearily to the crackle of the fireplace and a warm enveloping feeling over her. She turned her head to come eye-to-rib with Hades, sitting up against the headboard, a book in his hand. He looked down at her, dropping the book. A soft smile split his face. He leaned down, kissing her forehead.

“Guess you’re a sleepy kitten huh?” he asked, his voice soft and deep.

Persephone tried to answer, the soreness inside and out of her throat suddenly striking her, letting little escape but a ragged cough. Hades frowned. He turned and crossed the room. Persephone roamed her eyes over his back, now bearing numerous scratches, and his rather tight muscular butt. He poured a kettle of water into two teacups, returning with one in each hand. Persephone smirked at the dark purple line of marks running up either side of his neck, and his bulge, usually contained by his chiton, now protruding into the air, bouncing with each step. He held out a cup to her, which she gratefully accepted. She tried sitting up, only for a throbbing pain to flare up between her legs. She laid back, hitting skin rather than sheets, as Hades hooked an arm about her, sitting her up slowly. She let the warm, honeyed liquid run between her lips, washing it around her mouth once, relishing the mint and honey, before letting it run down her raw, abused throat. Halfway through the cup, Hades’ arm around her, she put it down on the bedside table, laying down, pulling Hades with her. Resting her head on his arm, she looked up at him.

“Thank you,” she croaked, some life returning to her voice. He raised an eyebrow.

“Perhaps I should be thanking you, I’ve never had the pleasure of such a wonderful woman before,” he replied with a sly grin. Persephone matched his raised brow with a smirk.

“But you’ve certainly had a woman before.”

“Two, neither of them nearly as beautiful. Or skilled. Or even as conversational. I can’t imagine I’m the first to enjoy your company though.”

Persephone giggled.

“No, you’re the first. An interesting first, but certainly enjoyable,” she shot back, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Hades propped himself up on one elbow.

“And here I took you for a smart woman. You know I’m King of the Underworld, right? This won’t exactly be a badge of honor on Olympus.”

Persephone pulled him back down to lay beside her. Gritting her teeth, she turned on her side, throwing an arm over his chest and snuggling against him.

“Who cares. I like you. I think I’ll keep you,” she said, snuggling deeper into his chest. Hades ran his fingers gently through her hair, carefully working out the knots he had wound in it.

“Well, I think I rather like you too kitten. Maybe I’ll keep you too,” he replied flatly, pressing his lips to her forehead for a long moment.

“That’s quite the commitment, I’m rather high maintenance.”

“I’m counting on it princess.”

Hades cast a concerned eye down at her.

“You’re alright, yes? I know I said tap three times but you don’t seem the kind to know when stopping is good for you, no offense.”

Persephone turned her lips up to him, pulling herself up to give Hades a peck on the lips.

“I’m just fine, once the soreness goes away I’ll be good as new.”

“But thank you for being thoughtful,” Persephone said softly.

“Why wouldn’t I be? I’m not a monster, your pleasure is just as important,” Hades pulled a pillow behind his head, his eyelids softly settling lower. Persephone listened to his heartbeat, hammering through his ribcage, began to slow, his breathing rhythmically rocking his chest. She smiled to herself as she saw his arm begin to twitch, felt the fingers still entwined in her hair begin to quiver themselves into knots. The last thing she heard before she fell asleep was the soft snoring of the man beside her.


End file.
